Gallery
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: If Olivia and Murphy had gone undercover in the episode 'Thought Criminal' instead of Murphy and Rollins.
1. Chapter 1

As an SVU detective for over 15 years, Olivia had seen some of the most horrific things imaginable. However, the things that this "Erastes" (or Simon Wilkes as they had found out) envisioned and wrote about doing to real life children were some of the worst things she had ever heard. As it turns out Simon Wilkes seems to be just a regular guy. He's a photographer who owns a gallery and (as she's seen so many times before) appears to be an upstanding citizen…except for his secret life where he fantasizes about raping and killing little boys. Now she and Murphy were going to go undercover to see if "Erastes" has ever acted on his disturbing fantasies.

"What's the plan Lieutenant?" Olivia asked as she and Murphy pulled up to the gallery.

"I'm going to make nice with Wilkes, let him know that our friend 'Flash' told me all about him. See if he's interested in selling me something from his school yard series or maybe he's looking for a partner."

They got out of the car and as they approached the door of the gallery Olivia felt Murphy slip his hand into hers. His hand felt warm and surprisingly pleasant in her own and she found herself actually enjoying it. Why she wasn't sure. Was it because she hadn't had such intimate contact with anyone in a while or was it because it was Murphy? She had never looked at Murphy in that light before. Well not until she had found out how he had protected her from IAB and stood up for her at the Lewis trial. Now she found herself thinking about him from time to time. He wasn't as handsome as some of the other men she had dated but she still found him attractive. He had kind eyes and she wasn't afraid to admit that she liked his beard. Despite her earlier impressions of him, she came to trust him and saw that he was a good man and a competent leader who was truly looking out for the best interests of the whole squad.

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts when Murphy gave her hand a small squeeze.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine" she lied "let's just get this guy"

When they entered the gallery the walls were covered in various photos. An overwhelming majority of which were children.

"God can you believe this guy Murphy?"

Murphy leaned in close to Olivia and whispered into her ear, "we're supposed to be a married couple remember Olivia? Call me Declan."

When he pulled away Olivia followed him to say into his ear, "okay...can you believe this pervert, _Declan_?"

Before he could respond a blonde woman in a light blue suit began to approach them. Slipping into character Olivia put her hand on Murphy's arm and said, "oh honey, I love this picture" pointing to a black and white photograph of shirtless children running through a field.

"That one is my favourite too" the lady in the suit said.

"Is this your gallery?" Olivia asked.

"No the artist is my husband"

"Your husband is Simon Wilkes? I'd love to meet him" Murphy said, taking his opportunity.

"Oh wonderful, he's right over there" Mrs. Wilkes responded, pointing to a man across the room who was engaged in conversation with a woman and her young son. Olivia wanted nothing more than to stroll over to Wilkes and punch him in the throat. Instead she smiled sweetly at Mrs. Wilkes.

"Um do you have some sort of catalog I could look at?" Olivia asked Mrs. Wilkes, keeping her attention so Murphy could talk with her husband.

"Whatever you want sweetie, just get a price" Murphy said before he leaned in and gave Olivia a light kiss on the lips.

"Aw how sweet" Mrs. Wilkes said smiling at the seemingly happy couple, completely unaware of the surprised look on Olivia's face.

"So how'd it go?" Olivia asked once she and Murphy were back in the car.

"I think it went well. He agreed to meet me in an hour. I don't think he suspects we're cops."

"Good."

An awkward silence hung in the air Olivia wanted to ask why he had kissed her but didn't really know how to bring it up. Why had he kissed her on the lips? She decided that being direct would be the best way "Uh...so...what the hell was that earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me."

"Oh...I was just acting the part."

"You could have just kissed me on the cheek or something so why'd you kiss me on the lips?"

"Well I don't know, I just thought it was a good thing to do at the time" Murphy replied.

"That's it? That's the only reason? Cause I've been undercover as a couple countless times and nobody ever kissed me."

"I guess. I don't know. What do you want me to say? That I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you? That I wish I had really kissed you back there?"

Olivia was completely speechless, she couldn't believe he admitted that to her. She couldn't think of anything to say but was saved from the trouble when Murphy leaned in across the seats and kissed her again. She was overwhelmed with all things Murphy. The smell his cologne, the feel of his beard scratching across her cheeks, and his lips, surprisingly soft against her own. She was unresponsive at first until she felt him cup her cheeks in his hands, then she kissed him back with earnest. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted for much needed air.

Olivia was the first to speak "what are we doing here Declan?"

"Honestly Olivia, I have no idea. But right now we should get ready for that meeting with Wilkes."

I may continue this story I'm not sure. The ending is a little unfinished sorry for that.  
>Side note I don't own anything. Just borrowing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. A measly seventy two hours. Sitting in the empty squad room Olivia reflected on the last three days. She had never really noticed how much can happen in only three days. Wilkes had been beaten within an inch of death, her partner, Nick Amaro, was held in jail for assault and now the situation with baby boy doe was only getting worse. She wouldn't even let herself think about what had transpired between her and Murphy outside the gallery.

Despite all that has happened in the last three days, talking about their kiss was not one of them. Neither of them had brought it up, which was fine with Olivia. She had needed the time to sort her stuff out. She kept playing it over and over in her head. Why had she even asked him about the kiss in the first place? More importantly, why had she kissed him back? She wouldn't lie to herself, she had thoroughly enjoyed it. She had to hand it to him; Murphy was a hell of a kisser. She shook her head from her thoughts and gathered up her things getting ready to go home. She glanced back at Cragen's old office AKA her old office AKA Murphy's current office and noticed a light on. Deciding it was now or never she gathered up her courage and knocked remarkably soft on the door, slightly hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Come in" she cursed under her breath, she had really been hoping he wouldn't have heard the knock. Anything to avoid having this conversation.

"Hey" she said sticking her head through the door. "I was just going to head out I didn't know you were still here."

He was bent over his desk, writing vigorously in some file, his glasses pushed up so they were sitting on top of his head as they so often were (she wondered if he even needed to wear glasses). He looked up at her briefly before answering, "yeah I was just finishing up some work plus I wanted to see if there was any way I could help Amaro out."

"I thought you said you weren't going to waste any favors on him?"

"I wasn't but if you're willing to go to bat for him then I guess there's something there. I trust your judgement."

"Well, thank you."

"Sure." An uncomfortable silence hung in the room and Olivia just stared at the wall trying to think of something to say.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked when he noticed she didn't take her leave.

"Umm well actually…" she trailed off. Noticing her apprehension he stopped his work and came around to the front of his desk so that he was standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us the other day at the gallery."

He ran a hand through his hair, taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk. "I'm really sorry about that." Olivia was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to apologize.

"You're apologizing? Why are you apologizing?"

"It was wrong for me to kiss you, I mean we work together I don't think it would be a good idea for anything to happen."

"So that's it?" She was pissed. He was the one who initiated the encounter and now he was going to use some bull shit excuse.

"I don't know what to say Olivia. I'm not usually the type of man that acts on his impulses but honestly I just couldn't resist kissing you. I saw my opportunity and I took it. It was wrong for me to do that. I'm sorry." He was a complete idiot. Here she was right in front of him, all he had to do was reach out to her. He didn't know what would happen between them but all he knew was that he wanted her. And yet here he was pushing her away. He instantly regretted what he had said as soon as it left his mouth. He should have told her that he liked her, that he wanted to try for something with her.

Olivia scoffed, "Ok then" that was it. That was the only thing she could come up with to say. She had no idea why she was so angry. What exactly had she been expecting to happen between them? Marriage? Children? She had ruled that out for herself after her break up with Cassidy. She was confused by her feelings for him. They seemed to have come out of nowhere. She didn't even really know anything about him but she did know that he made her feel. After all she had been through with Lewis she wasn't sure she would ever want anybody to touch her again but with him she actually craved it. The feel of his mouth on hers, the warmth of his hand against her cheek, even the scratch of his beard.

He watched as she turned to leave and in that instant he realized the horrible mistake he had just made. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her hand, spun her toward him and pressed his lips to hers.

Olivia pulled away in an instant. "What the hell are you doing?" This man was utterly confusing. He was saying one thing but doing the complete opposite. "I thought you didn't want this?" she asked.

"I'm an idiot Olivia... All I want is this."

Olivia gave him a small smile and he closed the distance between them again. This kiss was much more passionate than their last, as he pushed her up against his office door, the blinds rattling behind her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his tongue pleasantly invading her mouth. Moving her hands under his jacket she helped push it down to the floor before she began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back when she reached the last one and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Looking deep into her eyes he asked, "is this what you want Olivia?"

"Yes." She said, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled against her mouth and led her back toward the small couch in the office, both of them stumbling over one another as they fell upon it.


	3. Chapter 3

As always I don't own anything. Just playing around with Dick Wolf's creation. Some of the stuff here is borrowed directly from the show's finale.

* * *

><p>Olivia tried to roll over onto her other side but was stopped by a sudden shooting pain through her neck. <em>I am too old to be sleeping on crappy couches<em> she thought to herself. She tried again, moving ever so slowly so as not to agitate her neck she turned and nuzzled into Murphy's chest. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes were closed but judging by his breathing she knew that he too was awake. His arm went around her and he pulled her closer and place a small kiss on top of her head.

"Morning" Olivia said, the sound coming out muffled against his chest.

"Morning" Murphy replied as he absently stroked his hand up and down Olivia's arm, causing goose bumps to form on her skin. "We have to get up now because in a few short minutes this place is going to be flooded with people who work here…I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to come in already"

Olivia let out a soft sigh, "yeah I know." Olivia moved out of his arms and gathered up the rest of her clothing that had been so carelessly discarded the night before. Murphy stayed seated on the couch and watched as she moved about his office. She was about to leave when she felt him reach out and grab her hand.

"Olivia about last night…"

Olivia interrupted him before he could finish, "no regrets Declan" she said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving his office to start a new work day.

* * *

><p>After months of trying to find the parents of "baby boy doe" his mother happened to stumble into SVU, not as a victim but as an accomplice to rape and robbery of half a dozen New York tourists. And now his mother was dead, effectively leaving him alone, again. Tossing her pen onto her desk Olivia sighed, leaned back in her chair and ran her hands across her face.<p>

"It's been a long day" she heard a voice say. Peeking through her fingers she saw it was Lieutenant Murphy.

"Incredibly" Murphy gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"You thinking about Ellie Porter?"

"We didn't do enough to help her."

"We had her in a safe place and she refused to stay. There wasn't much more we could have done to help her. You know that right?"

"Yeah well it wasn't enough. And what about her son? What happens when he finds out that the person who killed his mother got away with it?"

"If you want to pursue that case that will be your prerogative…as CO" Murphy said, turning his gaze from her.

"Wait? What?" she asked utterly confused.

"I got an undercover assignment…" He trailed off.

"You're leaving?"

Murphy finally turned his gaze to her, "I'm sorry Olivia"

Olivia's heart sank "Now? Just when I was starting to…" she trailed off.

Murphy took her hands in his, "I know. Me too…" there was a long silence before Murphy spoke again. "I won't go"

"What?"

"I'll stay. I won't take the assignment…If you ask me to"

"Declan you know I can't ask you to do that. Of course I want you to stay but if they need you to work this then that's what you have to do."

Murphy smiled, "I had a feeling that's what you were going to say."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I only took leave so they can't fill my post. I recommended you as acting CO."

"I'm going to miss you" Olivia said, ducking her head, afraid he might see the glistening of tears in her eyes. Murphy closed the distance between them and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too" Murphy pulled Olivia into his arms and hugged her tightly. When they broke apart he reached up to cup her cheek, Olivia closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"God speed Sergeant" he said, pulling away and she immediately missed his warmth.

"God speed Lieutenant" was her reply as she watched him leave the SVU precinct.

* * *

><p>Well I think I've taken this story as far as I can so this will likely be the last chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed it. I also hope that some more people try to write more Murphy stories. I really like him and I'd love to see him come back next season.<p> 


End file.
